Considerable work is being performed in the automotive and transportation industries to develop, deploy, and enable vehicles that are able to drive themselves without human input or are able to provide assistance to a human driver. Driver assistance systems generally include systems that are or will be able to provide assistance to a human driver including features such as avoidance of impact with other objects (such as pedestrians, other vehicles, or road debris), drive notifications, or assistance in performing a turning, parking, or other maneuver. However, Applicant has recognized that automated driving or assisted driving present considerable challenges to developing robust and safe transportation due to the large variations in driving environments, including variations in driving infrastructure, road materials, lane markings, the presence of other vehicles, pedestrians, or cyclists, or the like.